


Overdressed

by moxyphinx



Category: Tommy (TV 2020)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, tomley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxyphinx/pseuds/moxyphinx
Summary: Episode tag to “The Swatting Game”Kiley joins Tommy late at night.
Relationships: Abigail Thomas/Kiley Mills
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	Overdressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswrites/gifts).



> There’s mild nudity, but any sexual content is only implied, not described in any amount of detail. Didn't want to take a chance leaving it under the T rating.

Confidence was something to which Abigail Thomas was no stranger. As chief of police, she was expected to exude it at every press conference and meeting. She couldn’t let her heart get in the way of justice, and fighting societal bias was the most difficult part of her job.

That night, Tommy suddenly felt less confident. The day at work had been rough and she couldn’t go home to her daughter as she wanted to. Kate had kicked her out after Tommy brought the claims against her husband, Henry, into light. She was staying temporarily at the airport Weston until she could find other suitable living arrangements in Los Angeles. Tommy had been living alone in New York City for years prior to moving to LA, but hadn’t minded the solitude in the slightest.

Until now. Tonight, for the first time in years, Tommy felt lonely. After unsuccessfully trying to push the memory from her mind, she thought back to Kiley’s offer. Following a period of internal conflict and deliberation, she picked up her phone and dialed the sports agent’s number. 

Tommy held her breath as she listened to the sound of the dial tone.

“This is Kiley. What’s up?”

She exhaled, gathering her nerves. “Kiley, it’s Tommy.”

“Hi, Tommy. What can I do for you?”

This was her time to make a choice. “Are you free tonight?”

“I didn’t have plans, but I could be tempted by what you’re offering. What were you thinking?”

“Do you, um... Would you like to come over? To my place?”

“Text me the address. I’ll bring the wine.” 

Kiley smirked as she hung up the phone. It seemed Chief Thomas was finally coming to her senses.

Tommy quickly sent the hotel address and room number to Kiley’s phone, promptly realizing what she was getting herself into. Was she presentable? Was the room in good condition? Should she take a shower? No, there wasn’t nearly enough time for that.

She finally settled on making the bed, brushing her teeth, and combing through her hair. Straightening her collar, she examined her reflection in the mirror. She was still wearing her suit from work. Was she too dressed up? Making a decision to forgo the jacket, she hung it up in the closet. 

Not much time had passed before Tommy heard a soft knock at the door. Any confidence she had possessed earlier in the evening suddenly left her body. She pushed down the bundle of nerves and answered the door.

Kiley smiled warmly. The sports agent appeared to also be wearing her work clothes. A navy-blue suit jacked hugged her waist and she had a crisp, white button-down on underneath.

“Hey.”

“I brought wine.” She held up a bottle of what appeared to be Pinot Grigio.

“Please, come in!” Tommy moved aside to let her into the room. “Didn’t mean to leave you standing out there.”

Kiley stepped in swiftly and Tommy closed the door behind them.

“I’ll get glasses,” she announced, directing Kiley to the table and searching through an overhead cabinet. She produced two wine glasses as Kiley pulled the cork out of the bottle with a satisfying pop.

“Thanks for coming,” Tommy murmured, taking a sip of wine.

Kiley smiled again. “My pleasure. I’ve been waiting for that call since our date.”

“Sorry about that.”

A smirk crept onto her face. “No chemistry, huh?”

“Well,” Tommy shrugged. “I had a change of heart.”

Kiley raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“I missed you. I feel like I didn’t really get the know you the other day.”

Kiley nodded in agreement. “So why all of a sudden?”

“I...” At a loss for words, Tommy sighed. “Well, I suppose I was lonely. Looking for some company.”

“Well, phone rings, door chimes, in comes company. Here I am.”

Tommy laughed, taking another sip of her wine. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Kiley echoed her sentiments.

Tommy slid into the seat next to Kiley and set down her glass.

“Busy day at work?” She inquired.

Tommy shrugged. “As busy as any normal day at police headquarters.”

Kiley laughed and they soon fell into an easy rhythm of conversation. 

An hour or so later, the bottle nearly empty, the pair had continued their chatting as they shifted to the couch. Kiley suddenly paused and looked into her eyes.

“Are you having second thoughts about our lack of chemistry? Because I sure as hell am.”

Tommy felt the blush beginning to creep up her neck. “I think I am,” she answered hesitantly.

“You don’t sound too certain about that.”

Tommy opened her mouth to speak, but Kiley interrupted her. “You said you weren’t my type and I told you to let me worry about that.” Her gaze flitted quickly down to Tommy’s lips before meeting her eyes again. “I can assure you, Chief, that you most definitely are my type.”

Tommy reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of Kiley’s face before brushing her lips briefly over the other woman’s. She pulled away after their ghost of a kiss and smiled.

“I didn’t really think I had a type, to be honest... But I think I may have found it in you.” Tommy whispered.

“Well, that’s a relief,” Kiley giggled. “I was beginning to worry you’d never come around.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tommy asked, swatting her arm playfully.

“This.” Kiley reached around the back of Tommy’s waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other, lips meeting with more than just a touch. If the first kiss had been an experiment, this was the result. Heat seared through her body as Kiley deepened the kiss, grazing her tongue gently against her bottom lip. Tommy’s hands wandered down to Kiley’s hips as the brunette gently clasped the back of her neck. She parted her lips slightly, granting Kiley entrance. 

The warm sensation of exploring each other’s mouths heightened in intensity as one of Kiley’s hands ghosted the skin around her waistband, only briefly as it slipped under the hem of her shirt. Tommy took a sharp intake of breath, sighing at the feather-light touches.

When they broke apart, Kiley drained the last of the wine in her glass, her third of the evening. 

Tommy was breathless, the taste of both Kiley and the alcohol fresh in her mouth. “I don’t do this very often,” she murmured sheepishly as Kiley set her glass down on the coffee table.

“Really?” Kiley seemed surprised. “You’re a natural.”

“Oh, I have... experience, it’s just been a while.”

“How long ago are we talking?” Kiley raised an eyebrow.

Tommy sighed. “Please don’t make me count.”

Kiley chuckled. “Well, in that case...” she beckoned Tommy closer. “You’re in for a treat.” Just as their lips were about to touch, Kiley stopped her with a finger pressed against her mouth. “Bedroom,” she whispered.

The room being in a hotel, the bedroom was just adjacent to the couch, and it didn’t take long for the two women to quickly find their way to king-size mattress. 

The first brush of their lips was searching, still questioning. The next kiss was blistering with desire, a roar into the fire in the pit of Tommy’s stomach, consuming every bit of passion she had to offer. She soon found herself underneath Kiley as the sports agent let her hands roam freely over Tommy’s body. Kiley had rid herself of the jacket shortly after arrival, sensing she was overdressed. She was straddling the chief, pulling her hair aside to kiss her with more ferocity. This time, it was Tommy’s turn to have wandering hands, swiftly unbuttoning the brunette’s shirt. The fabric fell open, exposing her from the waist up, leaving very little to the imagination. Much to Tommy’s surprise, her partner had gone braless for their evening together. 

“This doesn’t seem very fair, does it?” Kiley smirked, shedding the garment completely. She tugged gently at Tommy’s dress shirt. “You’re wearing far too many clothes.”

Kiley moved her hips gently over Tommy’s as she fidgeted with the buttons on her shirt. Tommy tensed as the new sensation flooded her body. Removing her shirt, Kiley leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Relax, I do this all the time.” She pressed a soft kiss to the skin directly below her earlobe, smiling as a shiver coursed though her partner’s body. She kissed her way down Tommy’s jaw before meeting her lips again. She surprised herself by letting out a quiet moan, the first of many she would be experiencing that night, as Tommy brushed her tongue along her lips. 

Soon enough, both women were completely exposed, slowly getting accustomed to each other’s bodies. Roles reversed, Tommy hovered over Kiley, pressing kisses on her chest, across her breasts, and down her stomach. The brunette was getting more and more breathy with her words as desperation began to set in. She sighed heavily when Tommy reached the spot to give her the sensation she’d been craving all night and she lost herself to the pleasure.

———————————————


End file.
